starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fco laram
Imágenes Bienvenido Fco laram, solo te quería informar que las imágenes tienen que subirse acompañadas de la plantilla . Para que veas un ejemplo, ya lo he hecho en la imagen que has subido Imagen:ShiliNEGAS.jpg. Es de muy gran ayuda que lo hagas así, de lo contrario se acumularán imágenes que no se sabe de donde vienen y luego es un trabajo muy arduo tener que ir revisando una por una y añadir la información que les falte. Espero que este mensaje te haya resultado claro, si tienes cualquier duda al respecto por favor pregúntame. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:19 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Instrucciones y requisitos para subir imágenes Para subir una imagen puedes darle al enlace en rojo de la imagen o darle a la barra lateral Subir archivo. :*Para una correcta subida de archivos tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: :# Descarga la imagen en tu PC. Si la imagen la obtienes de Wookieepedia, descárgala a su resolución máxima, (para ello tendrás que hacer varias veces clic en la imagen hasta que llegues a la ruta de archivo, o bien ingresa su nombre ahí), grábala en tu PC con el mismo nombre que tiene en Wookieepedia para evitar subir imágenes repetidas. :# Una vez descargada en tu PC, pulsa el botón examinar y escoge en tu PC la imagen que vas a subir. :# Comprueba que el nombre de archivo es el que aparece en la página donde aparece esa imagen. :# Inserta la tabla de Información y rellena los campos. (Copia el siguiente código y rellénalo) :#Rellena los campos, con la información aparecida en la tabla equivalente de la Wookieepedia o de una fuente oficial. Para elegir la licencia adecuada visita Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Recuerda que tanto la descripción, la fuente y la licencia son imprescindibles.) :#En el caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen y no subiste en su momento esa información... simplemente le tienes que dar a editar en la página de la imagen y escribir esos campos. :#'El no cumplimiento de cualquiera de estás condiciones supone que la imagen puede borrarse en cualquier momento.' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:58 19 ene 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Solicitudes Hola Fco laram, vi tu solicitud de maestro y me parece muy bien que quieras ser más participativo, cuando te decidas puedes consultarme en lo que quieras y ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe!--Lop-Har Kela 20:35 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Comics Tales of the Jedi Gracias por hacerme saber de tu artículo, me parece una buena idea. Cualquier duda que tengas sientete libre de consultarme. Saludos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 20:56 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Maestro Hola Fco, quería preguntarte si te interesaría ser mi aprendiz. Sé que vos le pediste a Alharo que sea tu maestro, por lo tanto es tu decisión aceptar o no mi pedido. Tienes todo el derecho a elegir quién deseas que sea tu maestro. Esto no lo hago como una competencia o para "robarle el aprendiz" a Alharo, sino porque me interesa ser tu maestro. A mí me gustaría que fueras mi aprendiz porque veo que eres realmente bueno editando para ser alguien "nuevo" (entre comillas, ya que llevas bastante en la wiki aunque no como activo) y me parece muy bien que te hayas interesado en la organización de los cómics y demás. Respetaré tu decisión. Muchas gracias y saludos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:08 29 feb 2012 (UTC) :Yo ya le dejé un mensaje a Alharo en su discusión diciéndole si me permitía tomarte como mi aprendiz. Ahora depende de él ver qué hace, y depende de vos decidir, en el supuesto caso de un "empate" por así llamarlo, quien deseas que sea tu maestro. Pero espero que no se dé el caso de una confrontación o algo similar, tratemos de llevar bien este asunto.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:16 29 feb 2012 (UTC) TPB TPB son las siglas de "trade paperback", cuya traducción en español sería "libro en rústica". Un TPB es un cómic que recopila varios fascículos de cómics de una misma serie. Por ejemplo, la serie de cómics Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial fue lanzada en 1997 junto con la Edición Especial de las películas. Estaba compuesta de 4 fascículos narrando el Episodio IV. Esos 4 fascículos fueron luego lanzados todos juntos en un mismo cómic, Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial. ¿Comprendes? Recuerda que cuando menciones un TPB, las siglas "TPB" no van en cursiva (mira cómo escribí yo el TPB de la Edición Especial del Episodio IV).----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:30 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Cómics Hola Fco, te hago dos aclaraciones para cuando crees artículos sobre cómics o publicaciones en general: recuerda que todas las publicaciones van con cursiva, o sea: Unseen, Unheard apareció en Star Wars Tales 24. Y cuando en la Wookieepedia diga "collected in", la mejor traducción es "recopilado en", ya que "coleccionado en" no queda muy bien.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) :Otra aclaración: las especies van en minúscula, por ejemplo humano, wookiee, chadra-fan, ewok, wol cabasshite, rancor, gungan, rodiano, twi'lek, sarlacc, etc.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:59 7 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Recuerda que en la plantilla infobox, las especies SI van con mayúscula. O sea, TODA PALABRA que viene después de un punto o en el comienzo de una frase va con mayúscula. Por ejemplo, en el artículo de Luke Skywalker, en su plantilla infobox, donde dice "Especie" va "Humano", pero cuando estás escribiendo debes poner: "Luke Skywalker fue un Maestro Jedi humano que..."----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:10 7 mar 2012 (UTC) :::Otros consejos: en la plantilla infobox, en la sección "Sexos", no va "hombre" o "mujer", sino Masculino o Femenino, que quedan así: Masculino o Femenino. También recuerda que no debes decir "Era amigo de Moff Yittreas" sino "Era amigo del Moff Yittreas", porque moff es un cargo (es como decir "Era amigo de General Kenobi" en lugar de "Era amigo del General Kenobi"). Una cosa que no estoy seguro (me parece que nunca se decidió formalmente en nuestra wiki) es si en español los términos moff y gran moff van en mayúscula o minúscula. En inglés van en mayúscula, pero en español yo los he visto en mayúscula y en minúscula. Mi consejo es que uses la minúscula, ya que yo no acostumbro a poner los rangos militares con mayúscula (excepto los más más altos, como General o Almirante, que en ocasiones pongo con mayúscula). De todas formas te aclaro que el tema de las mayúsculas en los rangos no se ha establecido del todo aún, solo se ha establecido que los rangos Jedi y Sith van con mayúscula (Concejal, Maestro, Cónsul, Centinela, Guardián, Caballero, Padawan, Acólito, etc.), y otros términos muy importantes como Canciller o Emperador también van con mayúscula.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 20:34 7 mar 2012 (UTC)